Always
by doomflower
Summary: [Sequel, TFB]Elisabethan OC, Kai and AmeliaOC are now stuck in the Abbey, enduring horrible things. New friendships arise. Demolition Boys and Annihilation girls in combat. Can they escape this hell and return to the bladebreakers? [Chap 13 up.]
1. Feeling this

Disclaimer: Takao Aoki owns beyblade. I own my OCs and plot.

This is the sequel to The Fifth Blader. I suggest you read that fist, but it's not necessary if you don't feel the need to know things about which you're reading. (So yeah, you're gonna wanna read it to know what's up. And if you're not interested in long stories, this one will be, and the one after, etc.)

This is up a lot sooner then planned, but I'm as anxious for this as you guys are. I hope you like it!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed TFB and those who continue to. You are the fuel for this sequel. Yay! You meet new characters in this chapter! –Does a dance- Last time I pegged it, TFB had 67 reviews. (Before repost. Add them to get the total.)

The only reason all their frames are pretty much skinny is cause it's hard to draw otherwise! –Sweatdrops- Sorry girls!

"Speech"

'Thought',

::::: new section :::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::A:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Always – Chapter 1 

9 months later...

Elisabeth had just finished practice and wasn't hungry. It didn't matter anyway, since Boris had removed her dining privileges for the day. Damn him. She went back to the room she shared with Amelia, T'atiana, Aoki, Andy and Natalia, more commonly known as Lia.

Her new roommates weren't bad. Except they weren't all exactly roommates. The girls' team was split into two rooms.

T'atiana is 17, with a not-too-tan skin tone and silky black hair to her hips. She's tall and skinny, with... a chest. She has pouty red lips and green eyes.

Aoki has blue/green hair that's always tucked into a bun, so only the girls know how long it is. She's pale and small. She's as tall as Lia, but she's only 14.

Lia has short cropped light-brown hair, hazel eyes and is pretty pale. She's not as skinny, nor as tall as Tatiana. She's 16, like Elisabeth.

Amelia has long silvery/white hair. The purple streaks she once wore have grown out, without getting re-done. She's very tall and classy. Is also pale with deep purple eyes.

Andy has short blond hair to just below her ears. She has green eyes and is of average size and build.

As she made her way back to the room, she saw Rurik, her other new friend.

They greeted each other as usual and she kept on walking.

Rurik has really dark brown/red hair that's pretty short except the long pieces that stick up in front and the small ponytail in back. He's tanned and has quite a bit of bulk muscle. He's 17 and is really nice, even after being in Balkov Abbey since he was just little, like Kai had.

She walked down the hallways and passages to the dorm area. The girls who she shared a room with were T'atiana and Aoki. Amelia, whom was now referred to as Mimi, (Cause there could be two Lia's, and that would be bad.) Was in the next room along with Andy and Lia. A door connected the two rooms.

She got to the corridor where their dorms were. A lot of the older boys roomed here as well. Kai, Rurik and Tala were together, joined next to Brian, Ian and Spencer. There were other boys' rooms here as well, but Elisabeth didn't know them.

She headed straight to her room and found Aoki blaring Linkin Park - Numb.

She immediately covered her ears. She liked the song, but not at such "It sounds like something is exploding in my ear" Volumes.

She went over to the player and turned it down to vol. 6 on the machine, which is as loud as Boris would allow.

"You know Aoki, if you keep blaring music like this, our privileges are going to be removed."

She glanced at Elisabeth carelessly. "Yeah."

Elisabeth tilted an eyebrow. Aoki was being moody again. She only did that after she got punished.

'That's why she wasn't at practice today...'

"What did you do this time?" She asked.

Aoki was silent.

"Aoki..." Elisabeth warned.

"Alright, alright! But I still say it shouldn't be against regulations to hotwire your friends car to go to the mall and come right back!"

Elisabeth was laughing...and then stopped. She looked at Aoki cautiously.

"...Aoki..."

"Mmm?"

"Which friends' car did you hot-wire?"

Aoki smiled sheepishly. Her cheeks grew hot and red.

Elisabeth let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh Aoki, what am I gonna do with you? You could have even asked for the keys! No need to damage my car."

Aoki's ears were red now.

Elisabeth stared. "What the hell did you do to my car?" The amount of fury was almost luminous.

"Its just a scratch! My punishment was to go to the shop and fix it with the guys."

"And then?"

"I sorta made it worse so they have to remold the metal of your door, repaint your car and redo the detailing."

Elisabeth flung open the door and marched out. She didn't want to do anything to Aoki. She was only 14, after all.

As soon as she got out the door, she walked into something hard.

"Oof.." She was going to fall, but was caught by... whatever it was.

She looked up. She blushed. "Hi Kai."

He smiled. She loved it when he smiled, 'cause he only did it when she does something stupid. (Which she does a lot :P) She was one of few who could make him smile.

"Bumping into things I see. Wanna go to dinner? You weren't there for first shift so I left. There's only a half hour left you know."

"I know. But I don't have privileges today, remember?"

He nodded and smiled apologetically.

He took her hand and walked her to the room across the hall. It was his room, so Voltaire had kept every bit of his word. For all nine months.

He picked her up and plopped her down on the bed. She snuggled into him and he turned on the television. They flipped over to the movie channel and watched whatever was on. They did this a lot because the boys had TV privileges four days a week. Everyone has music privileges from 9:00 to 11:00, every day. Girls only get TV if they hang out with boys.

They watched the movie for another hour before evening practice. The movie was Ringu. They heard the shrill evening bell and turned off the TV. The headed out quickly because after evening bell, they had only 10 minutes to get to wherever they had to be.

They met up with the Demolition Boys and the Annihilation Girls and proceeded to Boris' S Class Training Area.

After training launches for two hours, they proceed to combat, and whoever lost had to do 40 laps around the room. (Big room. 10 stadium size dishes.)

Lia, Aoki and Ian were doing laps with a lot of other kids. Lia lost against Spencer, Aoki against Tala and Ian against Kai.

The two teams waited for their trailing members and then went to their quarters. Lia and Aoki went for a shower and everyone else went to they guys' room.

Elisabeth lay on the side of Kai's bed with her head upside-down. He sat at the desk chair and almost everyone else was sitting on the floor or a bed. Aoki and Lia returned after their showers.

Elisabeth, then sat on the floor in front of the bed and let Aoki braid her hair. They'd been doing this a lot lately, as they'd become such close friends. Both of the S class' prime lineup, The Demolition Boys and Annihilation Girls had become close and had pre-eminence to most bladers in the Abbey.

They were La crème de la crème. The top bladers. Always.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::A:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Woo! How's that for a first chapter? Yes, some of the names are Russian. T'atiana, Rurik and Natalia are. What do you guys think about different class situations? I haven't kept you guys waiting for long, have I? But I'm sure you don't mind.

For those who review, I need you to vote on whether or not I should call Amelia "Mimi" or not.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. In the eye of the beholder

Disclaimer: Takao Aoki owns Beyblade. I own my OCs and plot.

Second chapter! I know I didn't write that to be very harsh, but what kind of a beginning would that be? In this chapter, you see a lot more of what you'd expect in the Abbey. Poor Bizzy!

(What the demolition boys are wearing is the same as in the first season, as well as Kai. )

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::A:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elisabeth woke up to shouting in the hallway. She looked around the room. The clock read 4:57 in glowing green. Even through the pitch-blackness she saw T'atiana sitting on Aoki's single bed comforting the younger girl. Elisabeth sat up and pulled her legs over the side of the bottom bunk in which she slept. She walked over to her roommates and sat. They heard bumps and crashing sounds. Someone was probably caught out of bed.

The voices weren't clear, and the victim of this early-morning raid would probably be put into isolation for a few days.

Elisabeth shivered at the thought. She remembered her four days in isolation. They were detention cells far under ground. No food, water once a day. Sometimes they whipped you beforehand, depending on what you did.

She shuddered once again, visibly. T'atiana put a comforting hand on her arm. She too, had been in isolation more than once. The fell asleep, huddled together on Aoki's bed.

When they awoke, it was 5:50. Breakfast was in ten minutes, followed by Saturday training. Elisabeth remembered that they had a team touring Balkov today. That's what the teens here called the upper level of the Abbey.

She shook it off and woke the girls, standing up to get dressed. She opened one of her drawers and pulled out her usual outfit. It had changed to suit the life she was now used to. She now wore a crimson sweater to match her streaks, covered in a small black vest that only covered the top or her torso with a reflective strip horizontally across the center. She now had black cords with the same reflective strip, but vertical down the hem. Her hair had grown considerably.

She yawned and snapped her head towards the door as the familiar clicking sound rang in her ears. Kai poked his head in.

"Ready to eat?"

She smiled to him. She looked at T'atiana and Aoki, still getting ready. Aoki nodded, so she left, hand in hand with Kai.

By the time they reached the cafeteria, breakfast had begun. They found trays and served themselves from the usual counter. They looked to their usual table and of course the early birds Rurik, Andy and Amelia were sitting, not eating, and talking about music.

Andy was wearing her usual gray sweater/Red tank combo with her massive brown cargos. Amelia wore a dark purple sweater, partially covered in a sleeveless navy-striped white belted jumpsuit. There were navy buckles around the elbows and knees and she wore black boots; this was the new Amelia.

Rurik wore his usual brown long sleeve shirt that fastened onto his middle fingers. He had a navy vest like Elisabeth's black, with a white strip as opposed to a reflective one. He wore baggy navy pants with white suspenders hanging at the sides. The pants, in army fashion fit into his brown boots just below the knee.

They sat down and ate, mostly in silence. Elisabeth watched the other girls walk in. Aoki wore a light blue ¾ sleeve and darker blue baggy pants. T'atiana wore a sweater/jumpsuit too, except the sweater was mahogany with gray stripes on the jumpsuit which also tucked into a pair of black boots just below the knee; and finally, Lia with her red sweater, black vest and brown pants, somewhat like Andy's.

Aoki and T'atiana walked over to get food and Lia came over to sit.

"Not eating today Lia?" Elisabeth asked, concerned.

Lia spaced out at the center of the table, shaking her head. Boris walked in, closing the door with renewed vivacity. Elisabeth, along with the rest of the table, scowled at the sight. They knew then why she wasn't hungry. Elisabeth put a hand on her shoulder. She looked helplessly at Rurik, who usually cheered everyone up, considering of course, just how cheery you can be in a place like this. He shrugged.

Sending him an apologetic look, she turned her attention to the rest of the table. Kai was eating his food as usual. Lia was...spacing out. Aoki and T'atiana were sitting now too, eating and chatting animatedly of what they could do tomorrow on their free day. Rurik and Andy, sharing a private conversation. Nothing new there. Everyone knew he liked her. And then there was Amelia, who was sending dark looks every which way.

Elisabeth looked at this scene. Amelia was changing in the Abbey, into the callous, pitiless people they were forced to be in battle. She frowned. Amelia used to be caring. Boris was changing that and it was like she didn't even care. Elisabeth cared. It was her fault Amelia was here in the first place. I should have just gone with them the first time instead of running.

'Then would it have been me instead of Andy who beat Tyson in battle?'

She thought about it.

She never would have known Kai or the Bladebreakers, Hilary, Kenny. Even Mercedes who was still safe at Tally's house and...

'Tally!'

Tally would have been captured too. Her whole life as it was would be flipped upside down. It made her head, and her stomach hurt.

Her eyes refocused and she became aware of her situation. Everyone was staring at her, not moving or making any sound.

She looked at them, confused. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and knew why they were staring. She understood the look of horror on Lia's face. Boris was behind her. Shivers were sent down her spine as Boris clenched her shoulder in a vice-like grip. She tensed.

"In my office. Now."

She bit her lip and winced as he released the grip and walked out of the cafeteria.

Her eyes showed her terror. Last time she had been in his office, she had been badly beaten and raped, had three ribs broken and a wrist.

She pushed all thoughts from her head. She didn't want to show him fear.

Sending a last glance at her table, which was already plotting ways to get her out, she left. Kai followed shortly after, but lagged behind. She now knew the drill. She smirked to herself. Boris' office was just outside the cafeteria. Her team had a plan.

She walked in, receiving a last reassuring glance from Kai.

She waited for the purple-haired man to start speaking.

After a long silence, "You're car is fixed. It is arriving later today. You will be reprimanded for allowing her access to your car."

She was furious. "How can me, getting a car from my Father be my fault? Why the hell should I be punished for something I didn't do?"

"Because, and you will not question Balkov Abbey girl, do not be sadly mistaken."

"Yeah well fuck you and fuck your precious Abbey!" She was now being stupid, which she somehow always managed to do whenever she was in Boris' office.

He pulled a whip from his desk and lashed it her. Her cheek burned horribly, as if it were on fire. She let out a small whimper, not letting him have full satisfaction with his previous action.

"Your shirt girl."

She new better than to fight now, of all times. She would just be punished more. She lifted her sweater, exposing her porcelain white stomach.

He lashed at her, furiously. With each irate **SNAP** of the whip, more and more blood seeped onto the now reddening surface. Her lip, which was now bleeding as well from her biting so hard, had also begun to swell.

'Oh great, wont I look nice tomorrow? Man this is going to fucking ruin my day.'

Kai, sitting outside had heard the cracking sounds and rushed to the cafeteria.

He had not finished after ten minutes. No, he had just dropped the whip then. He kneeled before her standing figure and licked at the blood on her stomach, fighting himself on whether he should start off higher or lower. He decided on higher and began unzipping her vest, tears filling her eyes while he did so.

Then came something Boris did not expect.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

'One of the un-familiars is starting trouble again.' He thought bitterly. Those are the ones without names. They either came, revealing none or would not answer to any, thus not speaking and was unrecognizable from the others.

He grumbled and stood, releasing Elisabeth.

He pointed at her as he left and simply stated, "Stay."

She quickly retorted, "I'm no damn dog."

He could do nothing as the commotion coming from the cafeteria was deafening.

She walked out of his office and around the corner and received a massive hug from Kai. His eyes showed as many tears as hers. He offered to carry her, but she declined. Together they walked back to the boys' quarters, where she went when she was in trouble or in pain. She was now in pain.

He reached the end of the hall and even before the initial thought occurred to open the door, the cafeteria was silent. Boris cursed to himself, being outsmarted again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::A:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There ya go! 2 in a row. I still need your guys' opinions! And I need you to vote on whether or not Amelia will be referred to as Mimi.


	3. Healing

Disclaimer: Takao Aoki owns Beyblade. I own my OCs and plot.

I didn't know my sequel would pick up like this! 7 reviews already. I hope you guys like this chap! This is where you guys get to really meet the characters as shown. R&R to tell me what you think! (Btw, In this chapter it's still morning.)

This chapter has a language warning. There will also be insinuations of what Boris does to...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::A:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kai helped Elisabeth to the boys' room, watching her clutch her sides with every step. Even through the crimson red sweater, he could see the pools of blood forming on the surface.

Once inside, he sat her on the bed, but trying not to wake a sleeping Tala.

"Let me see it." He demanded, silenced only a little.

She grimaced. "Kai, it's really not that bad. I can clean it on my own."

His crimson eyes matched hers. "Let me see it."

Her eyes fell and she obediently lifted the sweater to reveal the lashings.

His eyes widened. The cuts were inflamed and angry. He touched the bare flesh of her abdomen.

She winced and whimpered. He immediately regretted the action. He glanced at her apologetically and continued. He saw the markings where the blood had been licked away. He was livid. His face grew rigid and he tried not to show that he was pulsing fury.

"Kai..."

His eyes met hers for a mere second. He then softened, thinking of how he could mend this one.

::A::

The teams watched Boris walk through the doors. His normally pale face was now reddening in rage. He would find someone to punish.

He walked through the crowd, eyeing Rurik and the girls suspiciously.

He then stopped, back to the teens. He turned and walked to table 6. He pointed to Lia and marched out. Lia, now in tears, followed.

T'atiana and the others feared what would happen to their most fragile friend.

::A::

Kai took out gauze and some ointment and began wrapping the wounds. She leaned back, propping herself up with her arms.

She cringed and made faces as he applied the gel-y ointment. She had a tougher time as he wrapped her torso in gauze. She recoiled, even to his gentle touch.

While he was cutting, his balance was off-center and his hand was forced to her stomach to steady himself.

She yelped in pain. The gritty gauze pushed against her tender wounds.

Kai pushed against the bed to regain balance. "Elisabeth, I'm sorry! Does it hurt?" He sounded alarmed and neglected to hush his voice.

A groggy Tala slept no more. He was cranky this morning.

"What the hell? Do you people not sleep?"

Kai warned, "Tala..."

"Fuck! Can you at least keep your fucking fooling around to a minimum while people sleep?"

"Tala for fucks sake! She's bleeding. So shut the hell up, alright?"

Tala stayed silent, but crawled from the top bunk. The alarm went off. 6:45. They had fifteen minutes before first class. Tala turned it off and began to dress.

"There." Kai announced. He had finished the bandages and he hadn't done a bad job this time.

When Tala was dressed, they left for first class. At least tomorrow was a free day.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::A:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There. Really short chap, but I had writers block. I don't feel much like writing today 'cause I start school tomorrow. I'll write more after. Review!


	4. Raison d'être

Disclaimer: Takao Aoki owns Beyblade. I own my OCs and plot.

And another chapter. It wont be as short as the other ones, if you guys don't mind a little wait. Here ya go.

I'll probably answer (Or comment on) one or two reviews I receive for each chappie from now on. I'll usually answer ones with questions. But perhaps not. If you _really_ want it answered, tell me, and I'll get right on it. Please don't be offended if I don't answer yours.

Wacko-Hiwitari: Thanx! Yeah, Kai is kind of a softie, but only towards Elisabeth. I hope he's not too OOC for you guys. In this story, he can be, and will be. After all, it's been almost 10 months since they were "together". They're very much in love.

YamikaiemiBlackangelMartimai: Thanks! I was hoping to get feedback like that. Questions too :P, but that as well. It's funny that you said that for the 3rd chap. Don't ask me why, 'cause I don't quite know. It just seems odd. It's a good thing?

Sora1truelove: Yeah, It was a pretty short chap. I mentioned that, did I not? Lol. I hope none of the others will be that short, but I really wanted to post that chap and the writers' block was unthinkable. I'll try my best. Here's the update!

Kai may be a little OOC in this chapter, but for good reason, so he may not be. How would you feel if...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: A :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elisabeth and Kai had hung around with Tala, Rurik, Bryan and Andy during most of the classes for the day. They ate lunch at the table, segregated into their own group and they battled each other in class. They walked back to their rooms for the two-hour break they had before evening class.

Elisabeth stopped halfway through the corridor.

Andy and the guys looked at her, puzzled.

"Did any of you guys see Lia during class?"

They looked at each other, shaking their heads. Elisabeth started walking, a little faster this time.

When they reached their rooms she opened not hers, but Andy's door and found a small trail of blood that lead to...

The bed.

On the bed lay a teen girl wearing baggy brown pants and an unzipped vest, exposing lashings, cuts and bruises. .

Elisabeth didn't even think to shoo out the boys for Lia's lack of clothing. They all shuffled in and the girls rushed to their friend, looking dejectedly conked out.

Andy lifted poor Lia's head. She moaned. Elisabeth stood from her perch on the bed and found a first aid kit.

Elisabeth removed Lia's vest to see that her bra had been torn, rendering the straps useless, practically leaving it to fall off her shoulders. She breathed in through gritted teeth. She was seething hatred.

"The bastard..." She mumbled, cursing him under her breath as she bandaged the ruined body of her close friend.

"He'll pay." She decided, finishing the bandage and sending scathing and hateful words to Boris.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Rurik questioned out of mock curiosity. "It's not like you're gonna march up there and put him right, is it?"

"Not half." She insisted.

"Oh come on Bizzy!" He chided. "'Cause you could really go up to him and be like, 'Fuck you Boris. I want you to leave my friends alone. Let them go.'" His words dripped with sarcasm.

She glared at him. She wasn't in the mood to be lectured when one of her friends was hurt.

He backed off silently, when Kai stood up.

"He's right Elisabeth."

"Not you too!"

"Elisabeth.."

"We have to do something! We can't just let him do this to her! Come on! You agree with me, don't you Andy?"

No Reply.

"Andy?"

Andy looked up timidly. "They're right Biz. We can't do anything."

"Like hell we can't. I'll do it alone."

She walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. No one followed.

::A::

The next day, Aoki woke up, yawning.

She glanced around the room, smirking. T'atiana, sleeping peacefully in her bed; Elisabeth's empty...

She looked back in alarm. Empty? No Elisabeth..... She couldn't have stayed out past curfew.

Gearing up quickly, she rushed to the boys' room.

Tala, who'd been leaning over the edge of the top bunk, stretching, fell off in panic when she barged through the door.

Blushing slightly, he stood, dawning only boxers.

"Yes?" He asked.

"She's gone!" She was frighteningly anxious.

Tala was slow, as it was only 5 in the morning.

"Gone...? She?"

She huffed impatiently. "Elisabeth! She's not in her bed and its still curfew!"

"Then why are you out of bed?"

"I just told you!"

Tala's brain finally started working properly.

"Ohmygosh!"

"Exactly." She said, shutting the door behind her. She could hear footsteps echoing through the hallway.

She walked behind Tala to Kai's bed. She shook his shoulder, partially conscious that he was probably wearing only boxers and that he was drop dead gorgeous.

"Kai... Wake up."

He groaned, opening his eyes. His face showed confusion. "Aoki?"

"That's the one. Look, Elisabeth is gone."

"WHAT?" He shot out of bed, standing with strong posture, defending himself from this news.

"She's gone. She wasn't back yesterday and isn't back now. Do you think Boris.—"

Sharp rapping on the door interrupted her.

Tala's eyes darted alarmingly at the door. He grabbed Aoki by the shoulder and dragged her to the nearest closet, shoving Kai back to bed simultaneously. Once she was in and quiet, he mocked his sleepiest face and walked to the door.

The knocking stopped shortly before the doorknob turned. The mechanic click and the creaking of the door sounded deafening.

"Mmm?" Tala replied a sleepy 'yes?'

He was greeted by a girl falling on him.

His eyes widened in horror. 'No! Elisabeth! What has he done to you?'

He picked her up and carried her inside, shutting the door behind himself.

At that sound, Kai turned in his bed, facing Tala.

He saw the limp, wilted body of his girlfriend and his eyes were as close to tears as they'd been in a long, long time.

He went over and gently took her from Tala.

She felt like nothing, weighing just over 95 pounds now that they were in the abbey.

His face showed his misery and depression. The slim girl's body was placed upon his bed, his hand stroking her worn face.

"Why? Why didn't I come with you?"

Aoki came, silent as death from the closet. She moved towards her lifeless friend.

"She... She can't be dead right? She was banging on the door. She can't be......Bizzy..."

Tears flowed from her eyes. Being only 14, she had only been at the Abbey a short time, not fully experiencing the pain and malevolence that become a part of every-day life.

Tala walked over to her, gently taking the weeping girl in his arms. He held her and comforted her. He'd never done this, nor had he experienced it. It was his first time, but it came so naturally. What was it about this fragile youth that led him to express such emotion?

Though he knew Kai suffered worse than anyone could know. He was dying inside, as was his flower and his hope. His Elisabeth.

A tear fell from his eyes and he checked her almost non-existent rhythm of a pulse.

Rurik, who had woken up through this little display walked over, horror-struck.

"Is she..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

Kai let out a sob as the rhythm stopped.

Rurik's warm hand materialized on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off, praying to whatever god there may be, that she survives. That they turn her down at the gates of heaven and send her right back here. He begged and pleaded for his joy back. His reason. _Her. _

"No." He voiced.

"so she's not..."

"I won't let her. She can't leave me here. She's not ready. She's too young"

He rose to his feet. "Do you hear me?" He shouted, "She doesn't deserve it! At least take me instead! You can't take her!" He continued shouting, and silenced as he finished, "You just can't."

It barely existed. It was under his breath, as if he was trying to convince himself.

"He said to tell you not to yell. He hears you loud and clear." Came a raspy voice.

"Elisabeth!" His eyes widened. He was frozen.

She smirked slightly, though it caused her pain. "What are you waiting for? I'm not getting any younger."

He rushed to her side, lightly pulling her up, supporting her head and embracing her, as if by letting go, he'd lose her again.

He couldn't lose her. He'd keep her forever. And she'd let him. Always.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: A :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

What do you think of that? I loved writing this chapter. And even though you may think so, **this is not the end. **I mean, c'mon people. Fourth chapter! –sigh- Anyway, make a girl happy and review, on quite possibly the best chapter yet, in my opinion. Please?


	5. Asinine

Disclaimer: (man this is really getting annoying....) Takao Aoki owns Beyblade. I own My OCs and plot.

Well... I may not receive many reviews from questions anymore, since we fought appallingly at school. Damn you, tech class! Oh well. I guess it's not much of a bad thing. It was going to happen sooner or later anyways.

Other then that, there's been other stuff I had to do/ was ticking me off, blah, blah, blah. I just don't write my stories when I'm mad 'cause I end up making everyone hate each other.

On with the story!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: A :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh, come on! You can't expect me to sit here all day, do you? It's free day Kai! We were going to the arcade remember?"

Kai moaned at another retaliation from Elisabeth. She was bed-ridden from all of her injuries and _still_ wanted to go to the arcade.

"Elisabeth—"

"Please Kai?"

He looked at her, gazing over her wounds. She wasn't too badly hurt. He sighed in defeat. She had trounced him once again.

He sat on his bed and his eyes glazed over, sending his mind into oblivious contentment. Ignorance is bliss, after all.

He watched Aoki walk through the door, happily occupying herself with her lollypop and didn't even see her. He watched T'atiana walk through the door, bounding playfully into Brian who pulled her into a lip-lock, and he didn't even see them.

He sighed. He looked towards the bottom of his shirt, where Elisabeth's fingers dangled, playfully tugging at the waistline.

"Mm?" He asked curiously.

She smiled. "You were thinking again."

"Wonderful deduction, Sherlock!" He commented, patting her on the back, "Did you need Holmes or did you hypothesize all on your own?"

She looked at him strangely. This was an odd comment. She grinned, "I mean about ... other stuff."

His playful smiled faded, taking any other emotion but frustration with it.

She analyzed his eyes, taking in everything within the pained crimson orbs.

Sitting up, she gently wrapped her arms around his muscular ones, making her look so much more fragile.

He sat, not refusing her empathic embrace, but not acknowledging it either.

Finally, she broke from him and gazed at him, wounded.

She stood and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

He sighed. Why had this been so hard? He brushed thoughts to the back of his mind and accepted his temporary solitude.

This time, looking at the others around the room, he saw them. He opened his eyes, and focused on something to keep his mind off of her hurt expression he had seen through the corner of his eye.

What he saw didn't help. He saw flirtatious teens engaging in playful conversations, among other things.

He sighed again. He just wanted Elisabeth to get better.

She walked through the door, wearing her favourite jeans and a baggy sweater. Her hair was quickly tied into a messy bun and her hands dug into the front pocket of her sweater. Across the sweater was, "Sweet Angel," in bold red letters, standing out vividly against the jet-black fleece.

He admired her then, because despite how she felt physically, she always managed to look awesome. He kept a straight face, though. She looked disappointed and walked over to Aoki, who was clicking away at the TV, switching from channel to channel.

She sat and leaned her tired head on Aoki's shoulder. Aoki stroked Elisabeth's loosely tied hair, comforting her. Kai frowned. That was his job. Scowling at the floor, he shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

"It's no use moping," Tala sat down beside Kai.

"Who's moping?" Kai quipped.

"Oh come on! Don't deny it. It makes you seem pathetic. Just go over there, apologise and offer to take her to the arcade."

With that last piece of advice, Tala got up and walked over to Aoki and Elisabeth, joining their valiant efforts to find something worth watching.

"I'm not moping," Kai mumbled, scowling again at the floor.

"I'm not..."

::A::

The whole day at the arcade, he had not had the chance to talk to her. Every time he gathered the nerve, she'd be pulled into a challenge on DDR (Dance Dance Revolution, for those who don't know) or some other games that she excelled at.

He approached her after her last challenge, while she was cooling down.

"...Elisabeth?"

Her hand flew to chest and she gasped in shock.

"Oi, Kai. You scared me."

"Sorry," He apologized.

"You wanted to see me earlier?" She asked him after a silence.

"Umm.. yeah. I wanted to a—"

Aoki rushed in and grabbed Elisabeth's arm in excitement.

"You will not believe it! Tala challenged Bryan to DDR! You _have _to see this!"

Elisabeth smiled and glanced apologetically at Kai.

He scowled, and giving her an awful look, he stormed out of the arcade. He stopped once outside, knowing that if he traveled to the end of the street corner, the Abbey's sentries'd swarm him.

He scoffed, deaf to the sound of the door shutting behind him.

He started to utter curses under his breath, directed at Elisabeth. He knew he didn't mean them, but he was so frustrated! Blowing off steam was exactly what he needed to do. But not in front of Elisabeth.

He heard her gasped and he turned more pale that usual. The last curse had been particularly detailed and explicit. He turned slowly.

"Is that how you really feel?"

His eyes softened for but an instant. Then it was gone. He saw the hurt in her eyes, and reminded himself of his own.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. What do you care?" he snapped.

"How can you say that?"

This made his face express cavernous disgust. "As if you'd paid one once of attention to me. You'd have known I wanted to talk to you. You don't always have to go with them, you know."

Her eyes flared a bottomless inferno. "And if you'd cared enough to stay another second, you'd see that I wasn't going to. I've been trying to see you all day. You're mood swings aren't exactly helping."

"Oh put a sock in it!" He replied angrily. She was getting on his nerves.

"Well I'm sorry to barge in on such a significant part of your day, Mr. Sourpuss!"

"Well you should be." His voice was hard and bitter. To her, it felt like winter in the already chilly Moscow.

"I think you should go shove your head up your ass. It seems to be your favourite hobby. Well, that and looking in the mirror you vain brute!"

He slapped her across the face with the back of his hand. His anger dissipated when he saw the fear in her eyes.

He had been one of few close to her, who had not hit her at one point or other.

Her hand slowly found its way to her stinging cheek.

"Elisabeth..." He approached her, arms trying to grasp hers, his brain screamed at him, 'Apologise you idiot. Apologise or do something!'

His advance frightened her. "Stay away from me!" She screamed, hastily opening the door, fleeing inside.

There, he looked at his hand where one of her tears had fallen.

He felt desperation overcome him, and sitting resignedly on the sidewalk, he wept with as little tears as possible. He had just hit the one he loved. This couldn't be happening...

::A::

Tala walked out of the arcade with a comforting arm around Elisabeth, whose eyes were revealing silent tears.

At the sight of the teen sitting on the sidewalk, he handed the duty of guiding her to Brian, who took her arm and roughly dragged her to the Biovolt van.

When they and the girls had boarded the bus, along with everyone else at the arcade, he walked over and seized the shoulder of his 'friend'.

"What the hell, man?" He snapped.

Kai just stared sadly. Tala threw a punch and resisted the urge to tackle him. Before he could do anything drastic, he changed his mind and boarded the bus.

He found the now weeping Elisabeth sitting between Aoki and Lia.

He was sympathetic. He remembered throwing a blow to the side of her head once. It didn't have the effect this did though. She had punched him right back. It was just a punch. But they hadn't known, or liked each other then.

He examined everyone on the bus, surprised to see Amelia on her own. With a shrug, he sat down next to Bryan, discussing what they should do about this. They were permanently partnered in the co-ed tournaments, after all.

Kai got on the bus last and sat directly behind the driver, earning him glares from almost everyone on the bus. The ride to the Abbey would be a long one...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: A :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-grins- isn't Kai a jerk in this chapter? ....yes! All guys are at one point or another, no offence to any guys who read this. I know perfectly well that girls are too. Except he _hit _her. Poll! You guys MUST ANSWER! Or else I'll take things into my own destructive hands.

So, this poll is...

**Should Elisabeth and Kai break up?**

** (1)...Yes! They're totally wrong for each other!**

** (2)...No way! They're meant to be. Kai just over-reacted.**

** (3)...I don't care either way! I'm not involved enough in this story to care.**

Anyone who picks 3 is cruel. CRUEL! Anyway, I need those votes ASAP! I'm on a writing binge! Yay updates! Look for another one soon! .O

(....that's a wink...)


	6. Repercussions

Disclaimer: Beyblade© Takao Aoki and affiliates. ------------------ OC's and plot© Me!

Another one finished. This is updated a lot faster then last time, 'cause I'm in a better mood now that Questions and I don't talk. Less _stress_, eh questions?

Thanks to the voters! I have several already. Lmao! Your responses to the last chapter and poll were...well... I'll let you read what I'm up to next! -grins devilishly-

And umm... I think I need to explain something.

_Excerpt from Always, chapter 5, Asinine._

He examined everyone on the bus, surprised to see Amelia on her own. With a shrug, he sat down next to Bryan, discussing what they should do about this. They were permanently partnered in the co-ed tournaments, after all.

_End excerpt._

Righty. Some people thought I meant what he should do about Amelia sitting on her own, and that her and Tala were paired in the tournaments. No. I kind of meant the shrug as a 'forget about it' and then he starts to talk about Kai and Elisabeth, who are paired in the tournaments. Heh heh heh? Yeah, I should have written it better. I'm sorry!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: A :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kai left the bus quickly and walked quickly through the abbey. He would have to tour around some stupid team later on tonight. Some stupid team like he had been on once. Then, he realised it probably wasn't some stupid team to someone.

He walked to the room he'd be using for a period of time. Sort of like, fake dorm rooms above the ground, unlike the others. This was the drill for when they had visitors.

He looked around the rooms, which usually remained blank. The walls wee now plastered with posters of Linkin Park, Billy talent and Limp Bizkit.

He turned his head. 'Limp Bizkit? What the hell...? Oh man these guys are outdated. The abbey needs some new advisors on what's 'cool''

He looked at the beds, covered with lavish wine-red sheets. The hardwood floor was ready to impress, as were the chocolate brown walls. All the dorms looked the same, so the touring team would experience some of this fake reality.

He smirked at the foolishness of it all. 'They wont fool anyone for long'

Releasing his smirk, he sank onto one of the beds, sighing with his head in his hands.

**Tap, tap, tap. **A knock on the door.

He stood slowly and opened it.

He stumbled backwards, holding his cheek. He wasn't fully prepared to be greeted by a fleeting punch to the face.

"What the fuck? Are you guys mental?"

"No," Tala started, stepping in from the doorframe. "But we've begun to think you are."

Kai just stood. Tala had been partly right, after all. He had had no reason, nor a right to hit her. He winced, remembering the sting on the back of his hand.

"Don't you dare!" He heard a shout.

It was Bryan. He'd walked into the room, and saw Kai wince.

"Don't you dare feel self-pity. Because, my mislead friend, She is now in one of the worst states of her life. You should have heard her on the bus. I mean, for fuck's sake! I had to take her switchblade from her, for fear she'd use it on herself! So don't you dare feel sorry for your self. You disgust me."

His face showed it plainly. The revulsion was spread across his face like a written word.

Kai sighed, but his stomach was knotting in fear. He knew she'd had a switchblade. Would she really have...?

He shook hideous thoughts from his head.

He received a blow to the stomach, causing him to bend over double. The wind was kicked right from him.

"Think about it, you son of a bitch."

Bryan left the room, exceptionally livid.

Tala bent down and placed a hand on the back of the defeated teen.

"Where is she?"

Tala hesitated to answer. He wasn't sure if she wanted to see him.

'I'll find her myself,' he thought, gradually standing and catching his breath.

He ambled out the door and down the corridor to the girls' room.

::A::

The tears couldn't stop from rolling down her cheeks and her sobbing was endless.

Aoki sat on the bed, watching her poor friend's spirit dissipate.

Elisabeth hardly heard the soothing comments uttered by her teammates, Lia, T'atiana and Andy.

Amelia had gone elsewhere, complaining something about gum and annoying teenage girls.

Elisabeth didn't need her. At the moment, she didn't need any of them. She was numb, except the throbbing pain in her heart. She couldn't help the tears. They just came, and she was embarrassed. She hated crying in front of anyone.

After a few ours, the throbbing pain had quieted to a temporary dull ache. She yearned for Kai, but believed he did not want to deal with a child like her. She believed he'd finished with her. She had a gnawing feeling that he'd never want to see her again.

She wished she'd had her switchblade back. She wished....

::A::

Bryan had held off Kai in the hallway to the girls' room. He'd given up after a half-hour or so, and went down to the refectory.

He sat at a different table with a sandwich he'd chosen from what they were serving.

It wasn't much, but he had to occupy himself with something.

He looked up, seeing a fuming Boris.

'This isn't good.'

Boris was ready to order them around. "**Quiet!**" he roared.

Everyone was silent.

"The visiting team will be here for the remainder of today and tomorrow, until morning on the third day. You are to make them feel perfectly welcome, understood?"

There was a collective, "Yes Mr. Balkov, sir!" From the obedient children and teenagers.

He watched some new kids walk in, following the figures of his teammates and the other S-class bladers. There were Two boys and three girls in the new group. While most of the S-class bladers went to sit down, Rurik, Andy, Amelia, Tala, Bryan, and Elisabeth stayed.

'Elisabeth!'

Boris motioned to Kai to come over and help with the tour.

His eyes showed his anticipation to reach Elisabeth.

He saw Bryan's angry glare as he approached.

He immediately cooled it, and went on with the tour.

::A::

After they had seen the place, the new team, known as Diamond Edge, introduced themselves.

They're names were Nevarre, Kit, Riley, Charlotte and Evan. Nevarre and Kit were the two guys. Riley, Charlotte and Evan were some of the giggliest girls Kai had ever seen. They'd taken to Elisabeth, even though she'd barely said a word the entire trip.

They all went to their respective dorms to unpack. When they had finished, they all joined in the girls room, where Bryan reluctantly let Kai in.

They had bee sitting for a while...

"Are you two, like, going out?" Charlotte asked once, noticing how protective Bryan was being of Elisabeth. He had just sat down next to her, putting an arm around her, thus pricking Charlotte's interest.

Bryan coolly said nothing, while Elisabeth's eyes darted quickly to Kai.

"No," She said eyeing him warily.

"Are you sure? It totally seems like he has the hots for you."

Once again, Bryan said nothing. He seemed to be enjoying this. Elisabeth could stand a change of subject.

"Well I wouldn't know. That's his business."

Charlotte was not influenced by her snappish response.

"But do you like him?"

Elisabeth looked again, into Kai's eyes. She saw nothing.

She then decided to play along.

"Well a girl can't go telling all of her secrets, can she?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: A :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Woo, go Bizzy! ...yes... Ahem. Anyway, that's the next chap! Look for another one soon! R&R& tell me what you think!

The poll:

**Should Elisabeth and Kai break up?**

**Yes! They're totally wrong for each other!**

**No way! They're meant to be. Kai just over-reacted.**

**I don't care either way! I'm not involved enough in this story to care.**

You'd better vote! Lmao. I don't believe I've gotten anything but #2. People are understanding! Lmao. Vote! I'll give a count next chap.


	7. Missing you

Disclaimer: Beyblade© Takao Aoki. ----------------------OCs and plot© Me!

Yay! Keep them votes a rollin'. I have another chapter, even though it took me so friggen long. I've been monstrously busy. I went whale watching though! It was really cool. ...Even though I was sick.... Heh heh heh? Yeah, see now I have writers block, which is another part of why I haven't gotten this done. Stupid writers blocks always come after good chapters! Argh.... But at least it's over now. Enjoy!

(Since most reviews are votes, I wont be answering or commenting on any reviews this time.)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: A :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The smirk on her face crushed him. She couldn't have just said...

Her and the other girls giggled playfully. He could no longer read her eyes. She kept them guarded from him.

He turned and left the room, causing Bryan to smirk indistinguishably.

::A::

Storming through the corridors, Kai came face to face with a young child. This surprised him. It was mostly S-class bladers who slept in the dorms. Any children under the age of ten weren't allowed to be seen on tours. People thought the training was too cruel for them, and sent in complaints.

"Who're you?" He asked numbly, hardly registering the child beside him.

"I'm Ren." The little girl answered sweetly.

Kai sighed inwardly. 'I'd better play along'

"That's a pretty name," He answered.

The little girl nodded eagerly.

"Do you know what it means?"

The little girl's precious face illustrated her confusion.

Smiling, Kai added, "It means water lily. That's a very beautiful flower."

The little girl smiled a genuine smile.

'She's so happy. I wonder why, in a place like this.'

He looked her over, absorbing her appearance. He noticed her short purple hair, buckled in the front. He noticed Her cute outfit, which was a small light pink dress that was very flouncy, because of the satin lace sticking out from under the skirt, in plain view. He also noticed her childish face, small, rosy lips and big lavender eyes. Then it struck him. This girl couldn't be much older than five.

She was too overly dressed to be a blader. But why would she be here?

He just stood, watching the little girl watch him. It wasn't really that intriguing, but then, he didn't have much else to do.

Finally, he got bored and asked, "How did you get here?"

The little girl acted like this was a foolish question; As if the answer was obvious.

"Why, my daddy, silly! He runs the abbey. Don't you know him?"

Kai was stricken. Shocked for several minutes until he regained composure. "B-Boris? Boris is your dad?"

She nodded again, looking at him as if he were daft.

'How the hell..? What possessed Boris to have a child?'

::A::

Elisabeth felt horrible about playing along, despite the constant throb in her cheek.

She sighed, lying back on her bed. Letting her dark hair dangle gently over the edge.

She closed her eyes, letting the blood rush to her head, concentrating on the throbbing instead of the actual pain.

She heard the door creak. She tried in vain to guess who the footsteps belonged to. She didn't want to open her eyes. She'd just wait for them to talk. Then she'd know anyway.

She waited a few minutes, but they didn't start talking. The bed sagged under the new weight.

She was confused. Why didn't they say anything?

She just kept waiting, not wanting to interrupt her moment of silence for whatever it is this person came for.

There were sobbing sounds. Mournful sounds. The person was almost crying.

Elisabeth then felt a hand on her cheek. Then she knew who it was.

She opened her eyes, sitting bolt upright. Kai had stood and was walking quickly out of the room.

She just sat, thrown from what had just happened.

::A::

Kai walked hurriedly from her room. He was stupid to have taken advice from a five year old.

Ren's voice rang in his ears, "I'm five and a half, thanks!"

He shook his head, freeing himself from the threat of tears.

He went back to his room, and opening the door, he saw Ren, with her cute pink shoes dangling off the side of the bed.

He groaned. 'Not this again.'

"Did it work?" She asked him.

She, of course, meant her plan. She had gotten everything about Elisabeth out of him, somehow. She then suggested he go apologize, problem solved. It wasn't as easy as that.

Kai had felt horrible as soon as he laid eyes upon her troubled face. He knew it was his fault she was miserable.

He grunted in response. Ren frowned. "Is she really that hard to get along with?"

He seethed, "She's not hard to get along with at all. She's breathtaking. Don't make comments about her. You have no idea what you're talking about."

Ren's eyes filled with tears. With Boris for a dad, you think you'd be used to that.

His mind was telling him, over and over, 'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Don't yell at Boris's daughter you idiot!'

Ren ran from the room.

"Great thinking Kai. Way to make two girls cry in one day." he spoke to himself.

"And now," he continued, "I'm going crazy."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: A :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There! Oh shoot. Another short chap. Oh well. With writers block gone, and seeing as its early in the morning and I have nothing to do, I'll start my new one and get right on it! Lol. R&R people! I still need those votes.

And the poll is:

**Should Elisabeth and Kai break up?**

**Yes! They're totally wrong for each other!**

**No way! They're meant to be. Kai just over-reacted.**

**I don't care either way! I'm not involved enough in this story to care.**

VOTE! .... Pwease?


	8. Breaking You'

Disclaimer: Beyblade, anything associated with it © Takao Aoki -------------------------------- Elisabeth, OC's, Plot and the poem © Me!

To:

YamikaiemiBlackAngelMartimai: Yes! Lmao, I know. The poll is now over. I just give people more than one chance so if they missed it, and I'm still updating, they can still get a vote in.

Lexi (anon.): Thanks for the comment! I appreciate your point of view. I'll take it into consideration –.O

Silvergirl , someone who cares (anon.) and O.o-GoDsMaCk-c.O: Wow! I'm surprised so many of you want Elisabeth to ...how was it put? "Try out someone new"? Lmao. Tsk tsk. For conflict reasons, it will be taken into consideration as well! (Geez ... am I letting on too much? Hope not...)

And a great thanks to everyone else who reviewed and voted on the last few chapters!

Those people are: Archangel-warrior, Kai's little angel, wacko-Hiwitari, pischules, and questions. I appreciate it!

On with the story. This chapter will be mostly Kai POV. Has it been three weeks? Sorry!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: A :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kai's POV

I sighed a long sigh. I had never gone this long without talking to Elisabeth for as long as I'd known her. Second is the time she passed out at the warehouse. What a nightmare.

- Flashback-

She looked down while her hair hid her face. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes. "Three years." She squeaked out the answer painfully. "Three years until they found me." She couldn't remember it being that long.

"Were you alone?"

"...Yeah." She answered the question with tears rolling down her cheeks.

I put a hand on her shoulder, she winced and I left. It didn't feel right to stay. As soon as I walked out the door she fell to her knees with her head in her hands. Her sobs consumed her as she cried like she had when her father had died. Not that I could see any of this.

::A::

I walked out looking pissed.

'I cant believe I was that stupid!' I though to myself.

:Yeah well, When you need to know, you need to know: Dranzer offered.

'Stay out of this Dranzer. I was a total ass and you know it.'

:Yeah, I knew that part. But she doesn't think so.:

'And how do you know this?'

:I was talking to Drydzia. She's really upset.:

'Can you even do that? And why is _she _upset?'

: 1: Yes I can and 2: She hasn't seen Elisabeth cry like this since her dad died.:

I smacked my forehead and stopped walking.

'I'm such an idiot.'

Dranzer was gone.

'What am I going to do?' I asked myself.

::A::

Just outside the industrial strength metal doors of the warehouse, I could hear her sobbing distress. I winced and pushed the heavy door open, with the vivid recollection of how strident the creaking sound was. The sound of weeping deepened as I approached. I remember faintly the echo of the Blade Sharks' and my own beyblade clashing. The sound of raw metal was ringing in my ears. I shook my head, trying to omit the memory of my former team.

She door slammed shut behind me. I walked to the wall where Elisabeth sat pressed against herself and I embraced her. She had melted into me, needing to cry for so long. She sank into myself and gave herself up to me. She was motionless. I paused momentarily. Looking down at her, releasing her a little, she sank to the floor. She was no longer holding up her own weight. I was. She passed out!

-End Flashback-

I groaned. It seemed like forever ago that she was in my arms, safely hidden from Boris. At least, she was most of the time. The time was passing so slowly without her.

I looked around the room, spotting the television there. I remembered the many nights we watched movies together and how she was trying, in vain, to find something worth watching just before we went to the arcade.

The arcade... 

end Kai's POV

::A::

Elisabeth POV

"Elisabeth! Snap out of it!"

I heard T'atiana snap at me, "Pay attention! You're blade isn't doing to good with you currently residing on other planets. What the hell is wrong with you?"

My eyes snapped to the blade .... My blade? ... battling Brian. The titanium shell of the attack ring was holding up okay, but it wouldn't be for much longer. The careful crafting of Max's father would be for nothing.

Bryan had a slight smirk, slight grimace spread across his face. At that moment, I hated the smirk. I hated him for being an ass and for liking me. I hated him for everyone he had ever hurt, like Rei and the Bladebreakers. I hated him for being a player and most of all, I hated him for what he was doing, and helping me do to Kai.

My crimson eyes must have been dancing with fire, because I can't name anything else that would make Bryan's face like it was now. Shocked, confused and oddly impressed, were the feelings he showed through that stupid mask. The same stupid, seducing, uber hot mask that had been pursuing me since the day at the arcade.

Drydzia knew how I felt. I knew she missed my being with Kai and being happy, but I also know she thrived on the hate I felt for Bryan. It helped her beat him.

The daze followed me back to my room. Back to my desk where I opened my notebook and pulled out a pen. Back to the pages, where I wrote and wrote. I wrote on and on, and came up with this:

'_**Here lie the fallen, the bleeding, the broken. **_

_**Here lie the defeated, the poor and the ill. **_

_**Here they are, and you stand staring. **_

_**Here they are, and you stand laughing.**_

_**In spite of their pain, they will stand and fight you.**_

_**They will win, because they are great on the inside.**_

_**They will win, because you are a coward. **_

_**You do not see the true strength they possess.**_

_**So here lie the fallen, the bleeding, and the broken.**_

_**Here lie the defeated, the poor and the ill. **_

_**And what will you do about it? **_

_**Absolutely nothing.**_

_**What will they do about it?**_

_**They will be united.**_

_**They will be victorious.**_

_**Then you will be ruined.**_

_**And they will feel nothing for you.**_

_**They will have you broken.**_

_**They will have you.'**_

I stared in astonishment as I reread the page. My eyes were wide. Was this about Bryan? ...Voltaire? ...me? Who?

I leaned back in my chair, my mouth a gaping hole. I finally closed my mouth when a knock on the door stirred me.

"Just a sec," I replied, quickly scribbling the title, 'Breaking You' on the top of the page.

I shuffled over to the door with a sigh and opened it slowly. Evan stood at the door with Amelia and ...Kai.

I stood in surprised silence.

Evan smiled sadly and took my hand. Amelia looked frustrated. For the first time since the arcade, I noticed her hair. It had been bobbed off, longer in the front then the back. She had dyed it black and replaced the purple streaks with orange-red ones. My jaw dropped in amazement.

She knew what I was looking at. "I'll explain later. We found him," She gestured towards Kai, "Wandering around the hallways being all 'dark and broody'. Now you guys are going to make up soon. We all know you're meant for each other."

I opened my mouth in protest. Evan scowled at me and put a finger to my chin, shutting me up.

"I don't want to hear it, girl. I've only known you for a day and I know you guys are both hurting." She commented.

Amelia started again, "You guys are staying in here until you make up. Or until we come in and get you. We're intervening, 'cause this just isn't right."

She took Kai's hand. Evan took mine and lead me back into the room. Amelia took Kai and dragged him in after me. He didn't seem happy about it. Even so, it didn't seem like anger. It seemed like remorse and ...pain.

She pushed Kai onto the plush beds of the higher-class dorm rooms. Evan pushed me as well. I fell back, bouncing and hitting my head on the wall.

I clutched my head in pain and heard the door close. I heard the brief –click- of the lock and knew we were stuck here.

I sat up and opened my eyes.

Kai was leaning, elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

I felt horribly like apologizing to him, but I didn't know why.

We sat in silence for five minutes before I pulled my knees to my chest and leaned into them, missing thr way Kai used to hold me when I felt like this.

"So," he started. He stood and walked over to the desk. I realised that he was reading from my notebook.

"So," I agreed.

This was going to take a while.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: A :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

What do you guys think? I'm so sorry that took so long. I got back into the habit and then something bad happened. I'm back in, at least for a while, and will be updating as soon as possible. I just couldn't help but leave you guys a cliffie. It was too much to resist. I'll tell you guys about Amelia later.

Oh! And the poem. That was something I wrote not long ago. It started after I reread the last chapter. I don't know why. I'm going to use it for English class later on, I guess. It just fit so well. She finds out later who she associates it to.

Review, tell me what you think! And please, don't hold back comments about the poetry. I'd like to know what I can do to improve it. Thanks, and Happy Halloween!


	9. Closer and Closer

Disclaimer: Beyblade, anything associated with © Takao Aoki -------------------------------- Elisabeth, The OC's, Plot © Me!

Argh! I had this chapter almost finished in one go and then forgot to save it. T.T

Suffice to say it ticked me off. I started again the next time I was on the computer and Voilà! A new chapter is presented before you. (I love sticking French stuff in my writing. It's so much fun being a French student!)

Thanks reviewers!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: A :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elisabeth's POV

I watched him reading. I studied his pained face and the hurt in his eyes. His body looked worn down. I felt terrible. It was my fault at the arcade anyway.

I sighed. I covered my mouth instantly. I was trying to be as quiet as possible. Trying to be invisible again, like I used to be. But I can never be invisible again. Not with Kai around.

He finished the poem and I saw his eyes close. His brow furrowed.

He thinks it's about himself. He thinks I hate him. He thinks … No. I wont do it. I wont guess what he thinks. For all I know he could think it's about someone else. But that wouldn't be like him.

"Do you like it?" I offered.

"Yeah…" he mumbled.

My eyes darted to the ground and rested there.

"I don't want you to hate me." I whispered. My eyes filled with tears. He was going to say that there wasn't anything he could do. I just knew it.

"Are you kidding me?" There was something in his voice. Sarcasm? Worry?

I bit my lip. The tears welled over and rolled down my cheeks. He took a step closer.

"I don't hate you!"

I caught my breath. He sounded worried. Does he still love me? I sat on the bed, being as silent as I could. Stifling the sobs was harder then I imagined… One escaped. It seemed to erupt from the center of my chest and tear through my throat. I don't know if it was really a sob. It was more or less an unintelligible mumble from a depressed girl.

He stepped closer again. "I don't hate you. If anything, you should be the one to hate me! I hit you. It's unforgivable. I hate myself for it." He paused. "Don't you?"

I looked up to find that he was staring straight into my eyes with hope and anticipation.

"Of course not!" I replied shortly. I was still fighting the torrent of sobs.

He took my hands and placed them on his chest, over his heart.

"Do you feel that?"

I nodded, feeling the rapid beat of his heart. I hadn't felt that in so long…

"That hasn't happened even once since that day. Elisabeth, you're my excitement. Without you it's hard to breathe. You're like the wind that blows beside me. I can't live without you."

His eyes had filled with tears. I released the hold I had on my legs and slid to the floor in front of him. His arms enveloped me and I started to cry. I felt safe, sheltered. Something I couldn't feel without him.

I noticed, with my tears that he seemed to be holding back his own. As he let out a sob, I heard him declare, "Elisabeth, I love you."

This only made me cry harder of course. I responded with a muffled, "I love you too." I'm not sure how well he had heard me, but I knew he had heard enough.

After maybe fifteen minutes of being comforted by his warm embrace, I fell asleep.

end Elisabeth's POV

::A::

Kai's POV

She grew limp in my arms. I knew she was asleep. I picked up her gentle, fragile form and lifted her onto the bed. After making sure she would be comfortable, I admired her. Even her eyes, which were red from crying, looked inviting as the calm wave of sleep soothed her.

I climbed onto the bed next to her and wrapped a weary arm around her waist. Bringing myself closer to her, I could smell her hair as the cool, soft touch of her neck contacted my cheek.

I stopped moving as the tears poured from my eyes. I suppose I eventually fell asleep, but not before Elisabeth's left arm found its way to my chest, comforting us both.

Finally, I thought, peace.

::A::

When I woke up, Elisabeth was gone and several other people were hovering around the room. Music was blaring as loud as it could be and I heard the sound of SSX Tricky on the GameCube in the dorm room.

I tried to sit up. Oops.

I held my head, realizing the severity of the headache I had. I laid back down.

I felt a cool hand on my chest. I finally opened my eyes.

Elisabeth was beaming at me with a glass of water in one hand. She opened one of my palms and handed me two Aspirins. She handed me the glass of water.

"It'll make you feel better soon." She smiled.

I smiled at her in thanks and sat up to take the Aspirins.

I noticed the many people in the room. Aoki sat on her bed on the other side of the room with T'atiana, Andy, Evan and Riley.

Navarre, Kit, Amelia and Tala were playing SSX Tricky on the GameCube. Tala had full tricky and Amelia was halfway there. Navarre and Kit were having problems.

Spencer, Ian, Bryan and Rurik sat on bean-bag chairs that weren't there before, playing poker.

Elisabeth was sitting at her desk, no doubt rereading her poem. Who was that about, anyway?

I sighed. This would be a long day.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: A :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kind of a short chap, I know. But there it is. I have a good idea for the next few, so I should be writing for a while. I just hope something bad doesn't happen again. Lol. R&R!


	10. Truth or Dare part 1

Disclaimer: Beyblade, anything associated with © Takao Aoki -------------------------------- Elisabeth, The OC's, Plot © Me!

First off, I'll answer some reviews.

**Emi-Chan and her 3 spirits:** Yeah, I'm a French student, and loving it! -.o Do you speak French? That'd be cool. :P Thanks for the review!

**wondering: **Thanks! I did actually write that poem, and then realized that I could put it in my story. I think that that is actually what ended my bit of writers block. Shitty, that stuff. I'm wondering if I know you. You seem familiar.

**Thanks to all the other reviewers!**

Now, onto more … complicated stuff. Do you remember how last chapter I said, "I just hope something bad doesn't happen again. Lol."

Well … It did. I'm now, sitting at home, bored outta my tree 'cause I should be at school.

I'm sitting at home because I'm wrapped from my ankle to my thigh in rubbery bandage called a Robert Jones. All I have to say is, Curse you, Robert Jones! This thing is hell. So while I'm stuck with my leg propped up beside me, I've pulled the keyboard onto my lap so I can type properly. Spell check will do the rest. Enjoy!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: A :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elisabeth hummed to the song playing in her head. More like songs, because of the music blaring so loud in the room. But with her Discman sitting on the table, headphones in her ears, she mouthed the words to "By Myself" by Linkin Park as she sketched nonchalantly in her notebook.

_**What do I do to ignore them behind me?**_

_**Do I follow my instincts blindly?**_

_**Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams?**_

_**And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?**_

_**Do I sit here and try to stand it?**_

_**Or do I try to catch them red-handed?**_

_**Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,**_

_**Or do I trust none and live in loneliness?**_

_**Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin**_

_**I make the right moves but I'm lost within**_

_**I put on my daily facade but then**_

_**I just end up getting hurt again**_

_**By myself myself**_

The song went on and eventually finished. She skipped some songs on her mix CD and switched to "New Messiah" by The Philosopher Kings. She sat for what seemed like hours listening to the rhythms she enjoyed, sketching in her notebook, page after page.

She was starting on her 7th page, (he sixth was of a unicorn) and started humming again when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled a t Aoki, removing her headphones.

"Sweetie, Kai left." She said.

"Okay. He had a headache. He probably went to sleep." Elisabeth responded.

Aoki seemed perturbed. "Did you guys not fix what you needed to? 'Cause we can try again if you—"

"No, no, no, Kiki, we're fine." Elisabeth smiled.

"You swear?"

"I pinkie swear." Elisabeth held out a fist with her pinkie outstretched. Aoki entwined the two together and smiled.

"Okay. Hey, you wanna join us? We're going to start truth or dare soon." She smirked.

Elisabeth raised an eyebrow. "Why does that sound fishy to me?

Aoki put on an innocent face. "Nothing fishy about it." With a smile, she turned and walked over to the beanbag chairs where some of the boys sat, playing poker.

Elisabeth shook her head. The whole room would be playing. All fourteen of them.

Kai walked in. 'Ooh,' she thought, 'Make that fifteen.'

::A::

They had gathered in a circle and were trying to decide who goes first.

T'atiana finally raised her hand and examined everyone in the circle She smirked when her eyes met Rurik's.

"Truth or dare?"

Rurik stared defiantly. "Dare. Anything. You know I'm not dare shy," He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

T'atiana's eyes narrowed. "Kiss Andy."

Rurik's arrogance evaporated. He bore a pink tinge on his cheeks.

Andy blushed slightly, but sat completely still, willing Rurik to come closer.

Rurik accepted the dare with a nervous gulp and approached his soon-to-be girlfriend.

Their lips pressed together for a moment, they parted, blushing feverishly. They tried perversely to hide any loss of face, but couldn't manage it.

They sat down and Rurik, instead of seeking revenge chose Bryan.

Bryan's eyes narrowed with defiance. "Dare."

Rurik raised a playful eyebrow as his eyes swept the room. He spotted the stereo, sitting on a table. He noticed the CD's, trying to find a good one.

His eyes must have swept through 20 CD's before he found the one he was looking for. His gaze swept over the many _Nirvana_,_ Slayer_, and _Metallica _CD's. They searched through the _Pink Floyd, Joy Division, The Ramones _and_ The Cure _CD's. His eyes then came to a stop at an out-of-place _Kalan Porter_ CD.

He smirked triumphantly. He got out the CD and popped it into the stereo, turning to face Bryan.

With one last glance at the crowd, he pressed play on song # 6 and finished wit, "Sing this."

_Awake in a dream_ begun to play. Bryan blushed and, with his brow furrowed, stood and turned to face everybody.

He begun to sing the opening words.

"I never thought that one day you'd become a part of my life. Still you were always with me, when I lay my head down at night. Could you really be here with me? Has my wish come true tonight?"

With a pause, he started the chorus.

"Cause now, now it seems, I'm wide awake in this dream. And I'd do, I do anything, to stay here forever…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: A :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I'm sorry you all waited so long for such a short chap! I feel so horrible. I recently started going out with this awesome guy, so I'm with him a lot. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I'm gonna be busy the next few weeks. I was thinking of putting this on temporary hiatus. –ducks the vegetables being thrown by the loyal readers- Do I even have loyal readers anymore? I'm so sorry!

Well. There it is. I shouldn't be doing anything for the next … 2 days. I'll write A.S.A.P!!! R&R, please!


	11. Truth or dare, pt2 and a trip to town

Disclaimer: Beyblade, anything associated with © Takao Aoki -------------------------------- Elisabeth, The OC's, Plot © Me!

Reviews:

**Emi-Chan and her 3 spirits**: Thanks for another review. I wasn't sure how much fluff I'd put into this. I guess I'll put in some fluff for ya! I'm not sure what'll be in a dare though. Gotta keep pretty close to whats in here. –taps forehead- Thanks for the suggestion! o.-

Well, I'm trying to put up more chaps. But if I don't start them right after I finish, I tend to leave it for a little while. Except today, School is cancelled. I finished a chapter of another story I'm writing. It wont be out until a bit after Christmas, I think. You guys are in for a surprise around then :P

"talking"

'thinking'

"the other end of the phone conversation :P"

_-"Boris on the intercom"-_

**stressed words**

Have fun reading!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: A :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_recap:_

_Bryan blushed and, with his brow furrowed, stood and turned to face everybody._

_He began to sing the opening words. _

"_I never thought that one day you'd become a part of my life. Still you were always with me, when I lay my head down at night. Could you really be here with me? Has my wish come true tonight?"_

_With a pause, he started the chorus._

"_Cause now, now it seems, I'm wide awake in this dream. And I'd do, I do anything, to stay here forever…"_

_End recap._

Chapter 11 – Truth or dare – pt. 2,, A trip to Town. 

Bryan sat down, making a face. He scowled at Rurik. "I'll get you for that one," he threatened playfully.

Rurik let out a laugh and gestured to the circle of teens. "Pick your pleasure, Bryan."

Bryan's eyes swept the room, stopping momentarily on Elisabeth.

"Kai." He smirked.

Kai's eyes jerked to Bryan. He started to say dare, but changed his mind, seeing the impish glint in Bryan's eyes.

"…Truth."

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Oh fine, you pussy. Be a wimp. See if I care."

Kai stood his ground.

"Okay, okay. Let's see…. Yeah, that should work. Okay Kai. What was going through your mind when you slapped Elisabeth, you crazy bastard?"

Kai's face hardened. He felt the same lump in his throat that Elisabeth felt.

Amelia whacked the back of Bryan's head. "Way to go smart ass. Pick a different question!"

Bryan scowled at Amelia. He got up and left, mumbling something about 'kiddie games'.

Kai sighed. Amelia game him a reassuring glance. Elisabeth stared at the floor.

Silence.

The visiting team decided it was intruding to stay for much longer.

Evan stood and gestured to her team to do the same. "We'll see you guys later. We're kinda hungry. If you need us, we'll be in the refectory."

They left, smiling.

Tala, Ian, Spencer, Kai, Amelia, Elisabeth, Aoki, T'atiana and Lia all sat, not daring to say anything.

Elisabeth stood and headed for the door. Just as she put her hand on the door-knob, The intercom crackled to life.

_-"Everyone to attention. This is an important announcement about the up-coming Christmas Ball. It is Mandatory. To those of you who don't know, that means that **everyone** attends. I must stress that if you do not comply, disciplinary methods will be put forward. The dance is on the 24th. That is all."-_

Elisabeth's breath escaped her.

'great. This is just what I need,' she thought.

She opened the door and closed it behind her. She tried to think of where she could go. And then she remembered her City Pass. It allowed her to go to town with three people, if she desired and do whatever they wanted to. Guards to make sure they didn't run away would be nearby, but only loosely paying attention.

She took a step forward and the door opened behind her.

Kai looked surprised to see her standing there. "Are you alright?"

She smiled a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. You up for a trip to town?"

::A::

The two cars pulled out of the Abbey's garage, which was actually more like an indoor parking lot.

The first was a black Lamborghini Diablo SV, detailed on the hood and doors, and the next was a navy blue 2002 Volvo S60. Elisabeth and Kai were in the Lamborghini. The Volvo, which belonged to Lia, was driven by Tala with Rurik in the passenger seat and Lia, Aoki and Andy all squished into the back seats.

The others had opted not go to, so Voltaire would trust those who were going.

They stopped at a little café 5 minutes into Moscow. It was called 'Moira's'

They all went in and ordered hot chocolate. They took off they're scarves and coats and relaxed. The hot chocolate and they sipped at it, joking and talking. Elisabeth excused herself to go the bathroom.

She noticed a payphone. She shrugged it off and entered the washroom. When she came out, she made a big decision.

She took a quarter and put it in the machine. She dialled the operator, and said she would make a long distance call. She spoke her name to indicate the call and listened to the phone ring.

::A::

Tyson was out in the yard practicing with Rei, Remy, Tally, and Max. Their stats had improved since the tournament. Kenny's analysis was coming through when Tyson heard the phone ring. He groaned.

"Don't worry about it Tyson, I'll get it." Rei laughed. Tyson saluted him as he ran into the house.

He picked up the receiver.

"Granger's residence, Rei speaking."

A robotic voice was on the other end."You're receiving a collect call from," "Elisabeth" "To accept this call, press one. If you wish not to except, hang up now."

Rei's eyes widened. He pressed one.

"Rei!?"

"Elisabeth! How did you call here?"

"I got a City Pass, so did Lia. It lets us out into the city for the day."

"I can't believe this. I'm in shock. How… How are you?"

"I'm not too bad. You wouldn't believe what Amelia did to her hair." She laughed.

"wow. Can you hold on a sec? I'm gonna go get the guys. They probably want you on speaker."

::A::

She could hear Rei put on the speakerphone and walk outside. Then she heard, what sounded like thunder.

It turned out to be everyone's footsteps. They had all run inside.

She could hear the occasional word, and then Rei quieting them all. She heard "One at a time," and then there was silence, for a second.

"Elisabeth! I can't believe this!" Tally sounded as if she were crying.

"How are you guys holding up?" Remy asked.

"You're missing everything! We can't do Christmas without you guys!" Tyson sobbed.

Elisabeth laughed. "I miss you guys so much! I just wish I could see you again for Christmas. The Abbey is having a dance on the 24th. I so wish we were with you."

"The abbey?" Tally asked.

"That's where they are, air-head!" Remy scolded.

"Okay, Okay. No need for name calling."

She laughed again. They hadn't changed. She suddenly remembered…

"Did you guys want to talk to Kai for a minute?"

"YES!" was heard. It sounded like everyone.

She laughed and told them to hold on.

She looked over to Kai and beckoned him over.

She ignored his questioning expression. She handed him the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kai!"

Kai was in shock. He looked over at Elisabeth, who was smirking. He pulled her close to him in a one-armed hug.

"I can't believe this. How are you guys? Are you still training?"

"Geez Kai, do you ever have a one-track mind." Max laughed.

"Yeah, we forgot to warn Elisabeth about that one." Rei joked.

"Yeah, they're training." Hilary giggled.

"That's good. I want you guys in good shape when we get out of here."

There was silence on the other end.

"Look guys, we will get out eventually. Not for Christmas, but… well, who knows? But we can't stay here forever. I promise."

"I beg to differ pal. That's enough. Say goodbye to your friends and hang up the phone.

'damnit. The guards were listening.'

"Look guys, We gotta go. Merry Christmas."

He gave the phone to Elisabeth.

Her eyes filled with tears.

"I love you guys. Have a good Christmas."

"We're sorry Elisabeth. We'll see you soon. That's a promise."

Elisabeth hung up the phone and glared at the guards. She decided that they should leave.

She climbed solemnly into the passenger seat. Kai would drive them to the mall. They were shopping for dresses. The guys already had suits. Nice ones.

The guys stood uncomfortably in the women's store. They watched the girls pick out dresses and try them on.

Elisabeth picked out a black dress with taffeta and chiffon ruffles at the bottom and a halter-style top. She could pair it with her elegant black boots. She'd be dressed to kill.

Lia picked a violet coloured dress that was flouncy at the bottom, but slinky and the top. She had a gold pair of heels that she'd wear with it, and some gold jewellery.

Aoki's dress took longer. She had a hard time to find one to fit her petite, 14 year old frame and her blue-green hair. She settled on a blue dress, down to her knees with chiffon ruffles from her waist down, and a spaghetti-strap-style top with ruffled chiffon pieces to cover the top of her arms. She decided that she'd borrow shoes from Elisabeth. They were roughly the same size, and could wear each other's shoes.

Andy's dress was crimson. It trailed elegantly to the floor, slightly ruffled. The V-neck top complimented her collarbone and radiated beauty. They were speechless when they saw her, and agreed that if she didn't have enough, they'd all pitch in to help her.

They ignored the expenses and paid whatever necessary. They could care less if Andy's dress was 200$. All the girls pitched in and made it one large purchase instead of having separate ones. The cost was great, but they figured it was worth it.

It was late when they were driving back to the abbey. Kai took the Lamborghini back with Rurik. Tala was once again driving the Volvo with Lia, awake in the front seat and Aoki, Andy and Elisabeth sleeping in the back.

It was a short drive home, and the sleep was welcomed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: A :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wee. I loved writing this chapter. I'm going to pump 'em out until Christmas. Lol. I wanna get the dance out before the 24th so y'all can read it. Please Review!!


	12. Dresses, Swimming fun and an Adventure!

Disclaimer: Beyblade, anything associated with © Takao Aoki -------------------------------- Elisabeth, The OC's, Plot © Me!

Thanks again, to **Emi-chan and her 3 spirits** for reviewing. (P.S: Yes, I do celebrate christmas! lol.)

If people are actually reading this story, it'd be nice to know you guys like it by leaving a review. The only on recently has been emi-chan, and that's pretty demoralizing and intimidating.

It gets a little … intimidating … -nervous cough- in this chapter, but don't worry. It doesn't get as graphic as describing bathing suit status, etc. lol. Nothing to worry about!!

So please, guys, Please review!!

"talking"

'thinking'

"the other end of the phone conversation :P"

_-"Boris on the intercom"-_

**stressed words**

:Bitbeast's speech:

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: A :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Come on guys! We're gonna be late!!!" Tyson shouted through the house.

Rei laughed. "I never thought I'd leave to hear those words from Tyson's mouth."

Max nodded in agreement, slipping on his left shoe. He ran out the door and got in the bus, sitting next to Remy. Tyson followed at his heels, nodding to Mr. Dickinson before entering the bus.

He looked at all the crowded seats and smiled. Almost every team they'd encountered. Everyone looked so fancy in they're tuxedos and dresses. He found a seat next to Kane and they started laughing and joking.

Rei tightened his bandana, grabbed his coat, and closed the door behind him.

::A::

"They're so pretty!" T'atiana admired the dresses the girls had bought at the mall.

"Yeah, you guys are going to look totally fine at the dance." Evan praised.

"As if! You guys are going to look just as good!" Aoki told her. The visiting team had all brought a set of nice clothes to wear for such an occasion.

T'atiana glanced at Amelia, then at the closet. She frowned.

Aoki opened the bag. "What's this? Are these **more** dresses?" She turned to Elisabeth. "Whatever would we do with two beautiful dresses, after we each already have one?"

Elisabeth pretended to think as she examined the dresses within the bag.

Amelia looked intrigued. T'atiana looked confused.

"Well Aoki, we **could** throw them out…"

Aoki pretended to consider.

"Screw that!" Elisabeth laughed. Her and Aoki each pulled a dress from the bag, running over to show them to Amelia and T'atiana.

"We're so sorry that you guys couldn't come!"

The girls laughed and admired their dresses.

T'atiana's was a dark violet mini, with a diagonally-cut hem at the bottom. It was strapless, and purposefully crumpled. She smiled.

Amelia's was a vibrant red shade, cut across and wrapped around each arm. It was belted just above the waist with a thick violet strip, and fell gracefully to her knees. She blushed. She'd never owned a dress so beautiful.

"How did you guys pay for these?" she asked bashfully.

Aoki beamed a million-dollar grin. She took a platinum Visa out of her pocket.

"Completement gratuit, complements de M. Voltaire Hiwitari." She spoke, using her fluent French abilities. They laughed.

"How in the hell did you get a hold of that card?" Kai, who had been sitting quietly in the corner, spoke.

Aoki laughed. "Don't look at me. I'm just the keeper. He wouldn't toss me. You should thank Andy for her wonderful pick-pocketing skills."

Kai glowered. "You have to return it. Today."

Aoki sweat-dropped. "Alright, Alright. Elisabeth is going in there tonight. She'll bring it back."

His eyes darted to Elisabeth. "What are you going in there for?" He asked coldly.

"He requested to see me! Calm down, okay? It'll be fine."

She smiled reassuringly. He raised an eyebrow.

Andy shook her head. "You guys are hopeless…"

She trailed off at a knock on the door.

With a confused glance to the crew, she opened the door.

Standing there was what looked like a bouquet with hands, half a torso, and it's bottom half.

The flowers shifted a little to Andy's left to reveal a **very** blushing Rurik.

"For you." He smiled nervously.

Andy slowly took the flowers and put them on the floor. She stepped over them, bringing him into a tight embrace, and a deep kiss.

He blushed fondly as he was backed against the wall of the hallway.

Kai snickered as Kit, accompanied by Tala, walked through the doorway, picking up the flowers and closing the door behind them.

Rurik and Andy were alone in the hallway.

Kit put the flowers on Elisabeth's desk.

Evan blushed. She had been meaning to ask Kit to the dance, but 'hadn't gotten the chance', according to her.

Kit smiled shyly and sat next to her.

The girls continued to fawn over their dresses for about an hour, when Rurik and Andy walked in. They kept joking around, staying awake almost all night in the girls' room, eventually falling asleep various places in the room.

::A::

Rei yawned. The night had come and gone. He looked at Tally, sleeping on his shoulder. He couldn't remember why she was wearing a dress.

'Oh yeah….' He mulled over everything that had gone on in the past 24 hours. He smiled to himself, looking at his watch. Seven thirty in the morning. That meant that there was only about 12 hours left. Probably only nine more hours on the bus, then three more in town to prepare and rest up.

He glanced around the bus. Tally yawned. His movements had awakened her.

"Tired?" He asked softly.

"A little." She replied sleepily.

He smiled. She was adorable. He wondered how Elisabeth's and Kai's relationship was. They had sounded almost the same on the phone.

"Almost a year…." He mumbled silently.

"Hmm?" Tally asked.

"Nothing," he soothed, "go back to sleep. You need rest."

She shook her head.

"Eleven months is too long to go without your best friend." She commented.

"I know." He sighed. 'I know,' he added mentally, 'but at least they weren't separated from each other.'

::A::

Elisabeth stretched, cat-like, on the floor where she had fallen asleep. She sat up on her knees, her ears poised for sound. She looked at her watch.

Eight o'clock. The day would pass quickly before the dance. She knew it would. She stood and gathered her bathing suit and towel. She decided she'd go for a swim before everyone else woke up. The pool would probably be empty. Everyone slept in late on Christmas break.

She heard a sound, right when she placed her hand on the doorknob.

A hand covered her mouth so she couldn't speak.

"Shhh…" a whispered voice warned.

She opened the door and the slipped outside.

Kai uncovered her mouth. She looked at him questioningly.

"I'm coming with you. Just let me get my suit."

He took her hand and led her off to his room.

::A::

The cold water felt like paradise, cooling every tense nerve in the body. Underwater, she heard the splash of Kai diving in and opened her eyes. She was almost face to face with him. She laughed, releasing her breath. She swam to the surface, still laughing.

He came up, laughing as well. It was finally hushed in the pool area. The splashing of the water stopped as they tread water silently. Kai pointed at the ceiling. Elisabeth looked up, and started to look straight.

She was caught by surprise when one of his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Their lips met. They were crushed together, but gently. Kai was always so worried about hurting her now. He would never hurt her again. Even though she knew it, somehow, he didn't believe it. He believed that no one was perfect, and that everyone made mistakes. She did too. But she trusted everything within herself, and him, that he would **never **hurt her again.

They released after a few seconds. Kai smiled. Elisabeth smirked. She splashed him and watched the water fun down his face. With one last giggle, she turned and swam away as fast as her body let her. He was close behind, and when they reached shallower water, he caught up to her. He picked her up, carrying her bridal style. She giggled.

"What are you gonna do? Dunk me?" She smiled a torturous, irresistible smile.

Kai kissed her. (A/N: did I not say it was irresistible? Lol!)

The kiss didn't end. He lowered her so she was up to her neck in the water, though he still held her.

She removed herself from his arms, their lips still locked. She brought him closer. Her hands, at the nape of his neck, had entwined her fingers in locks of his navy-blue hair.

The door to the pool opened.

A soft snicker reverberated eerily through the room. They separated slowly, turning to see who was at the door.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: A :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N - : They were looking at their watches at around the same time, supposedly anyway. I assumed there would be a slight time difference somewhere in the 9 hours of driving through time zones. You guys have probably already discovered my plan.**

**-: They get Christmas break because there is a visiting team.**

I hope you readers review! I had fun leaving you with a cliffy. Now you can only wait until …-cough-tomorrow-cough- to see who it is. Lmao! I hate having a deadline.


	13. And end to torture

Disclaimer: Beyblade, anything associated with © Takao Aoki -------------------------------- Elisabeth, The OC's, Plot © Me!

"talking"

'thinking'

"the other end of the phone conversation :P"

_-"Boris on the intercom"-_

_stressed words_

:Bitbeast's speech:

: A :

_-.recap.-_

_Kai smiled. Elisabeth smirked. She splashed him and watched the water fun down his face. With one last giggle, she turned and swam away as fast as her body let her. He was close behind, and when they reached shallower water, he caught up to her. He picked her up, carrying her bridal style. She giggled. _

"_What are you gonna do? Dunk me?" She smiled a torturous, irresistible smile._

_Kai kissed her. (A/N: did I not say it was irresistible? Lol!)_

_The kiss didn't end. He lowered her so she was up to her neck in the water, though he still held her._

_She removed herself from his arms, their lips still locked. She brought him closer. Her hands, at the nape of his neck, had entwined her fingers in locks of his navy-blue hair._

_The door to the pool opened. _

A soft snicker reverberated eerily through the room. They separated slowly, turning to see who was at the door.

_-.End recap.-_

Chap 13-

They were speechless at what they saw.

"Still working out fine I see."

Kai and Elisabeth were at a loss of words. They're mouths gaped open, searching for something to say.

"What? No hug?"

They laughed and climbed out of the pool. They tried not to slip on the slippery floor. They could barely contain themselves.

They hugged the blader that stood before them, soaking his clothes.

"Hey guys! Watch the suit! I'm wearing this to the dance tonight!" He grinned.

They stood in sudden confusion.

"You're crashing the dance?"

"Yup!" Max replied with a toothy grin.

"And so are they." He gestured towards the window. They looked out the window. It gave them a slim view of a bus. And quite a few bladers in their best clothes…

Elizabeth smiled devilishly, flashing her pearly-whites to Kai. This would be fun.

:A:

"Oh you gotta be kidding!" Tyson whined. "What are we supposed to do for three hours?"

"We wait, Tyson." Rei replied. "We wait. This _will_ be worth it."

Tyson pouted. He turned to the kids at the back of the bus, who were playing cards.

"Hey guys… Wanna go somewhere before the dance?"

Kane nodded. "What did you have in mind?"

"Food court?" Tyson grinned.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"How about we just go to the mall? The girls can... look at stuff and we can... follow?"

Rei snickered. "Nice Kane. Real slick. But I bet it's the best thing. Let's go."

"Wait!" Remy said… "What about Max?"

"Max is fine. Let's go."

:A:

"Max." Amelia greeted with a nod.

He stood in shock. Her hair... it was.. black? And orange? She had definitely changed. The old Amelia would never do that.

"You know," She started, "When you guys crash the dance I want to stay here."

Everyone stared.

"I wont tell Voltaire anything. But I'm staying. I like it here."

"Amelia…" Elisabeth began.

Kai interjected, "Elisabeth, don't. It's her decision."

She nodded solemnly.

"So… I guess we should… get ready then."

:A:

Tala leaned against the wall impatiently, crossing his arms. "Wow man, this is getting boring."

Kai smirked at his friend's impatience. "Just calm down. You know it'll be worth it."

"Yeah but I don't see why they kicked us out of the room! We've seen everything there before." Tala snapped.

Most of the guys in the room just stared bashfully.

"Well okay… I have…."

Silence…

Amelia walked in with Aoki.

Amelia was dressed in a vivacious red dress, belted with a violet strip. She had borrowed a red pair of heels from T'atiana and had her hair held back with strings, taming the short bob.

Aoki had her blue dress on, complimenting the blue shade of her hair. The ruffles floated gracefully and her hair was pulled back into a French twist. Her eyes sparkled and danced with excitement. She blushed as Tala's eyes looked her over. His jaw dropped…he wasn't saying anything.

"Umm.. is it alright?" she asked.

He still didn't say anything. He moved closer to her and pulled her into a kiss.

Everyone else came out of the girls' room, and walked down the hallway, sort of grouped around max to hide him.

"Oh yeah.." Elisabeth looked down. "I gotta go meet Voltaire you guys…" She frowned and turned to face the corridor she had to go through and let out a breath.

"I'll walk you." Kai grabbed her hand and they started down the hallway.

"But.."

"No buts. We'll meet you guys at the dance." He called back, and they kept walking in silence.

:A:

Voltaire stared, steely-eyed at Elisabeth. And though she stayed staring straight ahead, it was all she could do to choke down a nervous gulp.

He snickered menacingly. "So, you've had a meeting with Boris recently." He lurched to her side, grabbed a handful of hair and yanked her head back so she was looking at the ceiling. "Listen you little wench, Tell me who called 'food fight' and you can go to your little dance. 'else you'll be in here, with me." He sneered.

She thought quickly. A name… any name. But no! Then he'd know she'd either planned it, or was faking..

"How the hell should I know? I was in the room. I might have been able to tell from the voice, if I had heard it. I was slightly preoccupied."

His eye twitched. Foiled. With a sigh, he released her hair.

"If no one is caught for this after the guest team leaves, you **will** be held responsible. Now get out of my sight."

He sat at his desk and Elizabeth quietly slid the credit card just under the edge of his desk. She hoped he'd think he dropped it, but it didn't matter.

By the time he found it, she'd be gone.

:A:

The guards were standing down at the time of the dance to keep the guest team from being suspicious. Why would there be guards at a dance?

Elisabeth and the crew weren't dancing. They were anxious to get out. Anxious to be free. When the busload of teens crept in through many entrances, no one noticed.

In the same way, no one noticed these teens escaping. It was as if they had never existed at the academy. That is, until Boris and Voltaire found out the day later. They had lost.

:A:

Hey! Sorry for finishing their time at the abbey so lamely.. I needed an out. There will be an epilogue very shortly concerning life after the abbey. It will contain more detailed events of what happened in their escape, i promise. Even if it's broken up into invidual flashbacks. I was so blocked there, I hope I'll be writing well again, and I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
